Memories
by ashleighlovesbooks
Summary: What if Stefan wasn't the only one compelled to forget the events of the 1920's? What if Caroline had been too? She vowed that she would find him one day and that she did but will she remember him or will she battle to regain her memories of the ones she loved the most? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I'm an awful person, I know. I said this would be up almost two months ago but like I said, I'm an awful person. I get so side-tracked. I went on holiday, went back to college, started applying for university and trying to find a new job all at the same time really doesn't leave much time so I thought I'd finish the first chapter and get it posted.

Just a few pointers I'd like to make on this fanfic to clear up any confusion. It start's at the beginning of senior year, the past events of Mystic Falls are non-existent and haven't happened. It's an AU fanfic so the characters and location are just a starting point and anything further is my own work. Elena is not a vampire (yet) and the Mystic Falls gang are aware of supernatural creatures. Damon's in town, so are the Mikaelson's. Kol isn't dead and Katherine will make an appearance soon.

Well with that over, this is the first chapter of Memories. I hope you enjoy it, thoughts and feedback is highly appreciated :-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampires Diaries unfortunately.**

* * *

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Caroline mumbled walking through the entrance of Mystic Falls High that was flooded with far too many people.

"If I remember rightly, you were the one who signed us up for this so the blame is on you," Stefan replied elbowing his way through the crowds of teenagers that lined the halls.

Caroline groaned in response knowing in fact this was her crazy idea but she wanted the full high school experience again. After all, it had been a while.

"You're right but we've never done this together so I thought maybe it'd be fun?" Caroline sighed. Mystic Falls was where she was turned almost 150 years ago along with Stefan but through their travels, they never really returned.

Stefan groaned in response as yet another teenager elbowed him in the ribs. He was slowly losing his patience.

Caroline entwined her fingers with Stefan's. "Come on, let's go get our timetables,"

Caroline dragged Stefan through the crowds of teenagers as fast as her human pace would let her. Caroline could already hear the whispers of the "new students" at the school.

"Looks like people are gossiping already," Caroline sighed as she found her way to the office with Stefan in tow.

"Let them gossip Care, that's what they do," Stefan replied humoured by her stress over something so human.

"I can't believe we haven't been back here since we were turned," Caroline said offhandedly. They had finally reached the front office where they were meant to collect their timetables.

"Tell me about it," Stefan chuckled. "It hasn't changed one bit."

Caroline smiled knowing exactly how alike it still was even though at least a century had passed since they had last set foot in Mystic Falls.

Her trance was broken as she felt Stefan's grip tighten around her elbow a little too tight for her liking.

She looked up to see his face masked with shock and anger laced his eyes. Caroline followed his line of sight to see exactly what had gotten to him.

She was met with the sight of who, she could only assume, was Katherine Pierce, who was supposed to be dead.

"She's supposed to be dead," Caroline finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Stefan grunted in reply, obviously in no mood to talk at the recent turn of events. Mystic Falls was supposed to be a new start for them, obviously not any longer.

Caroline began pulling him towards the main reception. "Come on," Caroline said. "We need to get our timetables."

Stefan remained silent but complied with her request. He followed a few feet behind her, no longer looking forward to the day ahead.

Stefan stood awkwardly to the side whilst Caroline listed of details about themselves. Once the receptionist was satisfied with the details, she handed over two sheets of paper.

Caroline handed him his timetable after comparing it to hers to see what classes they had together.

"First class is History," Caroline mumbled. History had never been her favourite subject. It was always too much to remember.

"Same here," Stefan replied. "Let's get going, we're already late. Can't give everyone more reason to gossip, can we?" Stefan smirked over his shoulder whilst walking away

Caroline laughed as she followed behind him quickly catching up.

"Do you even know where we're going Stefan?" Caroline said walking down various halls with no clue as to where they were going.

"Have you no faith in me, Care?" Stefan smirked. "Of course I know where I'm going, I have a map silly." Caroline laughed as Stefan waved the map around in the air.

"Well hurry up and just get us to class," Caroline said nudging his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure we've walked through this hallway twice already."

She laughed at his clueless expression as she walked past and grabbed the map from Stefan's hands and walked away.

Stefan huffed as she walked away, jogging quickly to keep up with her retreating figure. They walked through various hallways and past many classes before they found the right class.

"And this is why you let a women lead the way," Caroline said smirking at Stefan as he glared at her but she could see the humour threatening to break through.

"Well lead ahead, Miss Forbes, ladies first," Stefan smirked.

Caroline glared at him in response and sighed before opening the door to her history class. All eyes turned to face them the second they stepped foot in the room.

"You must be Caroline Forbes," the teacher at the front of the class said. "And Stefan Salvatore I assume?" He said gesturing at Stefan who was leaning back of the door.

"And you may be?" Caroline replied wanting to get the introductions over and done with.

"Alaric Saltzman," he replied offering a smile. "And this is your history class, have at it guys."

Caroline scanned the class seeing if she recognised anyone from this morning. Caroline's eyes landed on Katherine and she felt Stefan tense immediately.

Caroline laced her fingers with his giving his hands a quick squeeze before dragging him to the two seats at the back of the room which happened to be right behind Katherine herself.

Caroline busied herself getting her books out of her bag and when she looked up, she saw Katherine turned in her seat to talk to her.

"Hi," Katherine said sheepishly. Caroline was utterly confused, Katherine was never quiet or shy. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

Everything suddenly clicked together. She was another Petrova doppelgänger, a descendant of Katherine and a part of the founding families with that surname.

"Caroline Forbes," she replied smiling at the girl.

"Forbes?" Elena questioned. "Are you related to Elizabeth Forbes by any chance?"

The thought never crossed Caroline's mind that she might have family in this town. She herself was a founding family after all.

Before she had a chance to reply, Alaric interrupted their conversation.

"As nice as it is you making friends Miss Forbes," Alaric started. "But you've interrupted my class once already today, I'd hate for you to make it twice."

"It's Caroline, Mr Saltzman," Caroline replied as he turned to write on the board.

"Note taken," he mumbled in reply, not audible to the human ear but she heard it loud and clear. She grinned as Alaric continued with the lesson.

A piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked towards Stefan who just looked from the paper to her gesturing to her to read it.

She opened up the note to find Stefan's scrawled writing across it but she could just make out the words.

_Fraternizing with the enemy are we?_

Caroline turned to glare at Stefan before scribbling a vague response.

_Another doppelgänger._

Caroline slipped the piece of paper onto his desk before continuing to write notes from the lesson. She heard Stefan groan in response to her note which attracted the attention of the class.

"Problem, Salvatore?" Alaric asked turning to face him.

"Nickname's already Saltzman, I like it," Stefan smirked. Caroline giggled at his comment which only made him smirk more.

"You definitely have the Salvatore sarcasm," Alaric said offhandedly. Stefan snapped his head up at this comment and Caroline's eyes locked on Alaric's figure across the room.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked cautiously not wanting to raise suspicion.

"What I mean is you're obviously a relative of Damon Salvatore," he replied. "And by your age, and your similarities, I'd say you're his younger brother."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," a voice interrupted from the door of the class room.

Caroline didn't even have to look to know it was Damon Salvatore who was stood leaning on the door frame of the classroom with a smug look on his face.

By now, the class was focused on the interactions between the trio.

"Long time, no see Barbie," Damon said smirking at her.

"Wish the same thing could be said for you Salvatore," Caroline snarled. Damon was definitely not her favourite person in the world.

"Now, now, children, no need to get feisty," Alaric interrupted moving from him his place at the front of the class.

"Always the party crasher Ric, things were just getting heated," Damon joked.

Alaric looked at Damon and signaled for him to take this outside.

"Go on little Salvatore," Alaric said. "You're obviously in need of some family bonding time."

Stefan snarled but gathered up his things nonetheless. Caroline began to gather up her things to follow but Stefan's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I can do this on my own Care," he said smiling reassuringly at her.

Caroline smiled softly back at him and sat back in her seat as Stefan left the room with his bag over his shoulder.

"Now that the drama is over, let's carry on with the lesson," Alaric commented regaining the attention of the class who were aimlessly chatting away after the little show that had just been put on.

Caroline picked up her pencil and looked out the window to see Stefan getting into the passenger side of what she guessed was Damon's car. She sighed and averted her attention back to the front of the class and carried on taking notes.

The lesson seemed to go on forever before the sound of the bell broke Caroline from her aimless doodling in her book.

She looked at her book before putting it away and tensed at the sketch she had drawn.

The rough sketch in her book showed a man, around the age of 26, dirty blonde hair with curls at the nape of his neck. There were no other features. Her thoughts and dreams only ever allowed her to see so much before the image was cruelly snatched away.

The face of this man had plagued her thoughts for weeks now. Her dreams were filled with snippets of his incomplete face but she had never seen this man in her life, so she thought.

She sighed before shutting her book quickly before anyone else could see her drawing. Shoving her books in her bag, she was about to leave the class to try and find Stefan but Elena grabbed her elbow before she could leave.

Caroline turned to tell Elena she needed to leave but Elena spoke first.

"We need to talk," she said hurriedly. Caroline looked confusedly at Elena before she elaborated.

"I'm Damon's girlfriend," she whispered. "He never once mentioned he had a brother," she continued.

"I know what he is," Elena paused waiting for Caroline's reaction. Caroline froze, not sure how to deal with the situation.

She decided to play dumb; maybe it would be for the best.

"And what would that be exactly?" Caroline asked acting disinterested by the conversation.

"A vampire," Alaric interrupted shutting the classroom door which left Caroline alone in the class with just Elena and Alaric.

"Really? You honestly believe vampires are real?" Caroline laughed pushing away the uneasiness that was beginning to show.

"Well if you're so sure that they aren't real," Alaric continued. "You wouldn't mind just holding this for me now, would you?"

Alaric handed her what could only be vervain. She shuddered at the thought having experiences the pain from it one to many times for her liking.

"I think I'll pass on that one," Caroline mumbled advancing to the door to make her escape.

Before she could make it to the door, she was shot in the shoulder with what felt like a vervain laced wooden bullet.

The impact of the bullet didn't faze her but the pain radiating from the bullet was uncomfortable to say the least.

Caroline pulled the bullet from her shoulder before dropping it to the ground to face Alaric and Elena.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Caroline snarled dropping her bag to the floor.

Alaric and Elena stood at the opposite side of the classroom shocked by the turn of events.

"Now, I'm not like Damon, I don't kill people like a cold-hearted monster," Caroline said stepping closer to them with each word.

"But I've been the victim to extreme pain and torturing a few too many times," Caroline continued getting closer with every word. "And I'm really getting tired of it now."

Only a few desks stood in between Caroline and the pair. She wasn't going to hurt them, that wasn't her but scaring them was a good enough punishment for her.

Caroline could see the Elena was ready to bolt for the door any second so she used her vampire speed to block the doorway.

"Oh, I don't think so," Caroline smirked. "Don't worry; your little boyfriend is here to save you."

With that, Caroline turned to open the door to let Damon in.

Damon brushed past her as he walked through the door. Caroline clenched her teeth to stop herself from hurting the other vampire in front of her.

"Thanks Barbie," Damon smirked amused by her anger.

Caroline ignored his nickname and picked up her bag which was lying on the floor. She looked up to see Damon fussing over Elena in his own way, obviously making sure that Caroline hadn't actually hurt her.

Caroline scoffed at his actions which gained the attention of the class.

"Problem?" Damon snarled.

"Does she know?" Caroline asked gesturing to Elena.

"Do I know what?" Elena interrupted looking at Damon.

"Oh, this is good," Caroline joked. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"Know what, Damon?" Elena repeated.

Damon stood silent glaring at Caroline but she continued anyway.

"There aren't just vampires in the supernatural world Elena," Caroline said. "There are werewolves, witches, even hybrids."

"Why does that matter?" Elena asked.

"Did I forget to mention there are doppelgängers as well?" Caroline said nonchalantly.

Damon growled at her admission which only egged Caroline on further.

"You're a Petrova doppelgänger," Caroline mentioned.

"A paranormal double of a living person." Alaric continued finishing her sentence.

"If I have to hear the world doppelgänger one more time, I'm gunna have to learn how to spell it," Damon spat.

"What does she mean Damon?" Elena asked sheepishly.

"What I mean is, you are a doppelgänger from the Petrova bloodline," Caroline said.

"And in this misfortunate case, you happen to be the doppelgänger of Katherine Pierce." Caroline continued.

"Who just so happens to be Damon's last ex-girlfriend who is also his sire," Caroline smirked triumphantly.

"So what you're saying is," Elena mumbled coming to terms with the new information. "I'm a doppelgänger of Damon's ex-girlfriend who turned him into a vampire?"

Caroline nodded in response smirking at Damon who snarled at her in return.

"I need to leave," Elena replied weakly gathering up her things from her desk and shoving them into her bag quickly before walking straight through the door.

"Congratulations Blondie," Damon growled closing distance between the pair of them.

Caroline backed away towards the door of the class but her back collided with something hand. A pair of arms wrapped round her waist before she could fall.

She relaxed in the arms of the unknown stranger before standing up to thank the person. She brushed off her clothes before meeting the gaze of the person who had saved her from an embarrassing fall.

She was met with the face of the man who had plagued her thoughts and dreams as much as possible. The stranger smirked at her and stuck his hand out as a greeting. Caroline took his hand and he brought it to his mouth, leaving a tender kiss on her skin. He released her hand and she took this as her cue to introduce herself.

"Caroline Forbes," she smiled softly.

The stranger smiled in response. Not the kind of fake smile that didn't reach his face, a real genuine smile and it definitely suited him.

"Call me Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Chapter 2, finally. It's been a few days. Regarding updates, I can't honestly say how often I will be updating but my aim is at least once a week. I have other fanfictions I need to write and I have so much coursework to do for college and revision is ruining my life. I've edited the first chapter, it's nothing really. Just a few corrections on grammar and punctuation and adding a tiny bit more detail so there's no need to re-read it really.

Well here's chapter 2, I struggled to write this. Bad, right? I hope you like it. Don't forget to review because more reviews means quicker updates as reviews motivate me to write so please don't forget!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampires Diaries unfortunately.**

* * *

_Put your lips close to mine_,  
_As long as they don't touch_.  
_Out of focus, eye to eye_,  
_Till the gravity's too much._

* * *

After the impromptu meeting with Klaus, Caroline was quick on her feet to grab her bag and leave. The one person who had been plaguing her thoughts for over 50 years now was here and she had no idea why she had been dreaming about him for so long.

She thought back to her past, which was mainly spent with Stefan, but she failed to remember this guy and he was too attractive to not remember.

She sat back in the plush chairs of the Salvatore mansion waiting for Stefan's return. She continually tried recollecting her memories since she was turned but most of them were very vague and some periods, she couldn't remember at all.

Caroline could remember various meetings with Damon over the years, most being unpleasant meetings. She also remembered meeting Lexi, who became a close friend of the pair and had helped her help Stefan when he went through his Ripper phases.

Stefan left for the war in 1942, which Caroline joined him in his journey, being a nurse and more than often, healing victims with her blood. But to her dismay, memories of the 1920's were sketchy. She remembered spending time in a particular bar for months on end before she and Stefan were both run out of town when the bar was invaded by police with wooden bullets.

Caroline sighed as she felt the sofa dip with the weight of someone settling beside her. Stefan placed his hand on her tense back and she instantly relaxed at his touch.

"What's up Care?" Stefan asked stroking her back lightly.

"Do you ever feel like you can't remember certain times?" Caroline asked. "I just feel like there's times I can't remember as much as I should."

"You have to remember that our perception of time changed when we were turned," Stefan offered. "And plus, you can't expect us to remember everything, can you?"

Caroline laughed and agreed with Stefan but there was still a nagging at the back of her head that there was more to the picture than there seemed.

"What did Damon want?" Caroline mumbled trying to forget about the previous topic.

"The usual," Stefan sighed. "He wanted to know why we were in town and what we planned to do whilst we were here."

"And what did you tell him?" Caroline replied.

"I told him we were here to stay and that we weren't here to cause trouble," Stefan explained. "He laughed when I told him we were here to enjoy the high school experience one last time."

"Well it's not like we've graduated 17 times already," Caroline laughed. "You would have thought we'd be bored of it by now."

Stefan chuckled as Caroline leant her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm round her shoulder as gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll be okay Care," Stefan mumbled. Caroline smiled softly even though she knew Stefan couldn't see her face.

"We always are Stefan." Caroline grinned.

"Oh isn't this sweet?" Damon interrupted from the doorway.

"You have impeccable timing as always Damon," Stefan mumbled removing himself from the sofa.

Caroline stood up with him, standing a safe distance from the pair knowing their reunions never were that pretty given their past even if they'd already spent time alone together today.

"See you haven't ditched Blondie yet," Damon spat. "What do you keep her around for? I do remember she was quite feisty in bed."

Before Stefan could react to his comments, Caroline already had Damon pinned against the wall by his throat dangling a few feet in the air. Damon hands instantly locked round Caroline's own hands trying to wedge them apart.

"Listen and listen closely," Caroline snarled. "I am just as strong as you."

"I may not be a cold-hearted murderer with no remorse like you," Caroline continued putting more pressure on his windpipe causing him to gasp for breath. "But I can do some damage when I want to and I wouldn't mind breaking a few bones of yours."

Caroline released her hold on his throat and Damon dropped to the floor holding his throat whilst it mended gasping for breath. Caroline wasn't finished though as she kneed him in the crotch and head-butted him for extra measures before grabbing his arm and breaking it.

"Looks like I've got a head start." Caroline spat releasing his arm and pushing him back onto the floor before leaving the room.

"I personally would have opted for a bloodier option," Stefan commented. "But Caroline is definitely a force to be reckoned with."

Stefan laughed as he walked past Damon, patting him on the back whilst following Caroline's path out the door.

Damon winced at the pain of his bones mending as he stood up.

"Welcome back, brother."

* * *

Klaus recounted the incident from a few hours ago and had to laugh at Caroline's change in attitude. When he'd first met her, she was still considered a baby only being turned a mere 60 years ago but times had changed and she had changed a lot.

She was still his Caroline. She still had the light in her eyes that he had so desperately clung onto over the past 100 year. Her laugh was just as addictive as he remembered and her smile was soft and inviting as always. She was still the girl he had hopelessly fallen in love with but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

She seemed to not be alone though. She still was paired with the younger Salvatore who he had taken a liking to back in the 1920's with his Ripper ways.

Walking through the doors of the Mikaelson mansion, he listed for movement of his younger sister. He located her whereabouts before announcing his presence.

"Rebekah, dear sister, we have a problem."

"I already know," Rebekah answered appearing at the top of the stairs. "But is it really a problem?"

"No," Klaus replied. "More like a kink in the road."

Rebekah glared at her older brother at his discretion to the current situation.

"Could you stop being a narcissistic bastard for just one moment and please be serious?" Rebekah snarled at him.

Klaus appeared in front of her before pinning her to the wall. "Don't forget there's a coffin in the basement with your name on it, little sister." Klaus spat releasing his hold.

"Dagger threats," Kol added leaning on the wall next to them. "Getting a little old, don't you think brother?"

"Who gave you permission to enter my house?" Klaus growled opting to pin Kol against the wall this time.

"Last time I checked," Kol spat back. "I didn't need to be invited in."

Kol pushed his older brother away from him before standing beside Rebekah.

"This whole little act, it's getting a little old," Kol commented.

"I don't know what you mean." Klaus replied clenching his fists.

"I think what our younger brother means," Elijah interrupted. "Is that we can finally be a family again."

Klaus felt the presence of his older brother behind him before he had even spoken.

"What a surprise, brother." Klaus growled not bothering to face him.

"I agree." Rebekah added agreeing with Elijah, coming to stand beside him.

"When did I agree to host the majority of our family at my home?" Klaus growled not impressed by the gathering of his family in his home.

"I believe that this is our chance Niklaus," Elijah answered. "It's our chance to be a family once again, always and forever."

"Elijah's right," Kol added offhandedly. "I've had enough of these dagger threats and you being eternally moody so go get the girl."

"I have missed dear Caroline after all." Kol said.

"Watch your tongue Kol, otherwise;" Klaus snarled.

"Otherwise what brother?" Kol smirked. "You'll dagger me?"

Klaus glared and was about to respond before Kol scattered down the stairs.

"I think you need some new threats," Kol laughed. "I'm going to find myself some dinner."

"You will do no such thing," Klaus growled advancing down the steps.

"On the contrary brother, I do what I please." He smirked before grabbing his coat and leaving the mansion.

Clenching his fists, Klaus was ready to go after his brother and drag him back before he decided to rip the town apart, person by person.

Elijah's hand settled on his shoulder pulling him back a few steps before he was forced to turn and face him.

"Calm your temper Nikalus," Elijah said brushing the wrinkles out of Klaus' jumper.

"Miss Forbes was a lovely girl, I'm sure she still is," Elijah commented. "I believe your feelings run deeper than you'd like to admit."

Klaus refused to comment and stayed indifferent to his brother's questioning whist he took as a yes to his questions.

"Kol's right, you know."

Klaus' head snapped up to face Elijah at the mention of his younger brother being right.

"What do you mean brother?" Klaus replied.

"This whole façade," Elijah paused. "It's getting tiring; it's time to be a family again, don't you think?"

Klaus laughed at his brothers assumptions. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness and even if he didn't believe this any longer, he would continue to act like he believed it for the sake of himself.

"No brother," Klaus spat. "Caroline meant nothing to me."

"She was another meaningless distraction, just like the rest of them," he continued. "But I couldn't have her ratting us out to our father now, could I?"

"That's why I had to compel her and her friend, the younger Salvatore," Klaus said. "Did you actually think that I would even dream of bringing them with me?"

Elijah sighed releasing his brother's shoulders. "I still believe there's hope Nikalus."

Klaus laughed grimly again as his brother retreated and left the house just like Kol had. It was easier this way. If he gave in, if he let himself feel anything, he'd become weak again and he'd be the one hurt.

"Why can't you just let yourself be happy?" Rebekah said now sitting on the top step.

"You do this every time," she continued. "You push someone away before they can even get to know you."

"Get to know me?" Klaus laughed. "Know what exactly Rebekah?"

"That I'm a terrible person who does terrible things, that I relish in the fact the people quake with fear when they hear my name?"

Rebekah slumped back against the step not bothering to reply to her brother, it was a hopeless argument and her incessant nagging would not go down nicely.

"Have it your way brother." Rebekah stated pulling herself up from the step she was sat on and ventured deeper into the mansion, inevitably further away from her older brother.

Klaus was once again alone which seemed to be becoming a recurring theme. His family never stuck round for long and his list of friends were nonexistence.

Feeling the sudden urge to drain more than person of their blood, he opted for a blood bag before grabbing his coat and leaving the mansion to turn his much loved friend, alcohol.

* * *

Caroline sat on one of the empty stools in the Mystic Grill watching the majority of her high school population invade the dance floor and the other means of entertainment that this place had to offer. After her outburst towards Damon, she needed a drink and more than one.

Circling the rim of her empty glass with her finger, she waited to be served but with the flock of people that surrounded the bar, she doubted that would happen anytime soon.

As she was about to get up to retreat back to the Salvatore Boarding House to nurse her cravings with a lovely bottle of Bourbon, a glass was placed on the bar in front of her.

"From the guy with the dirty blonde hair at the end of the bar," the boy said no older than 18. "Says his name is Klaus."

Caroline offered the boy a smile before he returned to serve the other customers. She looked down at the drink before looking towards the end of the bar to see Klaus sat there on his own just like her. He raised his glass offering a toasting. She picked the drink up and raised it in his direction before downing the whole entire contents.

She placed the glass back down on the bar contemplating whether she should leave or not. Before she had decided, she felt a presence behind her again.

"Leaving so soon, sweetheart?" Klaus smirked.

"Well the company isn't to great," she replied wiping the smirk of his face. "I'd much rather drown my sorrows with a bottle of Bourbon than be stuck here."

She went to get up to leave again before he stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"One more drink?" He offered.

"One more drink." Caroline replied settling back into her seat with Klaus beside her.

Klaus motioned for the boy from early to serve them. The boy was over within seconds as the crowd had somewhat died down in minutes.

"Was your last drink sufficient enough or would you like something stronger? Klaus asked.

"Surprise me."

Klaus smirked at her boldness. He was worried that she would remember him. He thought she saw a flash of recognition in her eyes when she had walked into him earlier but he was obviously mistaken.

"What would you like?" the boy from behind the bar asked.

"Same again for me," Klaus replied.

"And for the lady?" the boy asked.

"Surprise her." Klaus smirked.

The boy smiled and began to work on their order.

"That's cheating. You were supposed to surprise me," Caroline smirked.

"Well, I thought I'd leave it up to the imagination of the boy over there." Klaus replied.

Two drinks were placed on the mats in front of them and before Klaus could have the chance to say anything, Caroline downed the entire contents once again before slamming the glass on the bar.

"Thanks for the drinks," she said. "I'll be leaving now."

Caroline grabbed her stuff before shuffling through the crowd even though she could feel Klaus trailing behind her.

She stopped once she had fought her way through the crowds and stepped outside.

"Why are you following me?" Caroline sighed turning to face Klaus.

"You're remarkable," Klaus replied. "I know what you are."

Caroline froze at the confrontation but acted indifferent to his comment.

"And you love it," he continued. "You like being strong, ageless, fearless."

Caroline laughed at his admission as he was completely right but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"We're the same, Caroline." He added.

Caroline laughed and began to walk away.

"Keep on dreaming buddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Chapter 3 is here! I think my posting schedule will definitely be once a week at the minimum with no set day as I have no idea when chapters will be done by. This chapter was only finished as I had spent the day writing about the representation of women in The Vampire Diaries for my media coursework and it gave me some well needed inspiration.

As always, please review as it really encourages me to write quicker if I know people are actually enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries unfortunately.**

* * *

_Don't get too close,_  
_It's dark inside._  
_It's where my demons hide,_  
_It's where my demons hide._

* * *

"How could he even say that?" Caroline screeched. She needed someone to vent to after her interesting meeting with Klaus again.

"We're the same, Caroline." Caroline imitated Klaus' earlier words in her best deep British accent. "Who even says that?" She sighed and chucked herself onto the sofa next to Stefan.

"Just ignore him Care, he's obviously trying to get a rise out of you," Stefan smirked. "And by the looks of it, he's succeeded."

Caroline glared at Stefan before grabbing a cushion from beside her and beating him with the pillow until he retreated.

"Okay, okay!" Stefan laughed. "You win Caroline." Stefan smiled at Caroline who had him pinned on the sofa. Caroline held her triumphant smile for a few seconds before retreating to her side of the sofa to allow Stefan to sit back up.

"Looks like we have company," Stefan commented hearing footsteps through the hallways of the mansion.

Caroline assumed by the heartbeat that the person who'd entered the house and was now making their way to the room Caroline and Stefan were currently occupying was human. Caroline turned to face the human that had entered the room and was surprised to see Elena stood there somewhat sheepishly.

"Hey," Caroline said not sure how to approach the situation. She smiled weakly at Elena before she walked further into the room.

"Can you tell me about Katherine and this whole doppelgänger thing please?" Elena asked. "Damon hasn't spoken to me since earlier and I want to know everything."

Caroline sighed as Elena was in for a long hauled conversation. Caroline gestured to the seat opposite her. "Take a seat."

Elena skirted around the pair before sitting on the seat Caroline had gestured too. Caroline didn't know where to start so she started with the basics.

"We met Katherine here in Mystics Falls in 1864. She had supposedly fallen in love with both Stefan and Damon so she played with both of them." Caroline began.

"But Katherine became more in love with me than she did Damon, but she still couldn't let him go." Stefan added from his side of the sofa.

"I was Katherine's maid at the time, I'd grown up in Mystics Falls alongside Stefan and Damon," Caroline said. "Damon was willing to be turned as he thought he could live with Katherine for the rest of eternity so she fed him her blood regularly."

"But I on the other hand, had no idea. I knew Katherine was a vampire but I wasn't willing to be turned," Stefan continued. "She had been feeding me her blood and compelling me to forget the entire time."

"How did you turn then?" Elena questioned speaking up for the first time since they'd begun explaining.

"The town found out about the population of vampires that were residing," Caroline explained. "So they captured them all and planned to take them to the Fell's church to be destroyed."

"But things never really go according to plan, do they?" Stefan smirked. "As I was the one who let on to our father that Katherine was a vampire, I said I'd help Damon find her and release her before she was destroyed.

"Long story, short, when trying to release Katherine from the wagon she was in, we were shot with her blood in our system. We both woke up to find we were vampires." Stefan finished.

Elena shifted uncomfortably in her chair and shifted her attention to Caroline who had been quiet for the past few minutes. "How were you turned?"

"I was Katherine's maid and she didn't like the fact I was close with both Stefan and Damon," Caroline said. "She fed me her blood, compelled me and then killed me to make a point, to warn them that they were hers."

"She killed you to make a point?" Elena screeched. "She doesn't seem like a nice person."

"This is Katherine Pierce we're talking about," Stefan smirked. "Her number one priority is herself and she never looks back."

"So when we came into school this morning, you could imagine the shock we had when we saw you," Caroline replied.

"Now for the doppelgänger part," Stefan added running his fingers through his hair. "You're a Petrova doppelgänger."

"Tatia Petrova was the original doppelgänger, with Katherine following and now you." Caroline said. "Tatia's blood was used for a sacrifice over 1,000 years ago to create vampires as well as being used to bind the Original Hybrid's werewolf side resulting in his werewolf gene being dormant when he was turned ."

"What was Katherine used for?" Elena asked not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer.

"She was used as a sacrifice to release his werewolf gene after he had killed someone." Stefan answered.

"If she was used as a sacrifice, how is she still alive?" Elena questioned.

"She'd become close with a family friend of the Mikaelson's and this family friend was a vampire who was also in love with her," Caroline replied. "So when she agreed to be used as a sacrifice, she asked him to feed her his blood so when she died, she would come back as a vampire."

"Is that all I need to know?" Elena mumbled not impressed that the older doppelgängers had both been used as some sort of sacrifice.

"I think you've heard enough." Damon interrupted from the threshold of the door looking a tad worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" Caroline smirked.

"The Original Hybrid didn't seem too happy when leaving the bar earlier," Damon commented.

"And you couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" Elena sighed walking over to where Damon stood.

"He seemed to have a lot of vent up anger and I was the perfect target it seems," Damon spat. "They've definitely outstayed their welcome."

Stefan smirked at Caroline knowing for well that she had riled him up with her disinterest and comments.

"Something funny, brother?" Damon snarled looking over Elena who was fussing over his healing wounds.

"Oh nothing, just Caroline here had a run in with Klaus at the Grill earlier," Stefan smirked. "He seemed fine then, right Care?"

"You're such an ass," Caroline mumbled at Stefan. "He and I may have had a disagreement."

"You're back one day Barbie and you've already wound up Hybrid Ken," Damon commented sarcastically. "You and Rebekah would definitely make an interesting pair."

"Who's Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"Rebekah is Rebekah, she's a total bitch," Elena said. "She's Klaus' younger sister so I'd stay clear if I was you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Caroline mumbled.

"Is this place some kind of supernatural hub?" Stefan commented sarcastically. "I mean, we came here for a break."

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, brother." Damon commented.

* * *

Klaus was now indulging in his alcohol cravings in his studio accompanied by some blood lacing his alcohol with a brush in his hand. Fluent strokes covered the canvas that stood in front of him which yet again formed the face of the blonde beauty that had riled him up but yet he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He couldn't help wonder what would have happened if he hadn't of compelled both Stefan and Caroline back in the 1920's when his father had tracked them down. He knew it was an unthinkable situation as he would have never put Caroline or Stefan in harm's way, they had become a large part of both his and Rebekah's life in the 20's and he would have never let Caroline get hurt.

He sighed as he applied the finishing touches to yet another perfect picture of Caroline before downing the remains of his drink.

"You know it's okay to care, right?" Rebekah's voice echoed through his studio. He growled at her comment and refilled his drink instead of replying.

"Why do you do this, Nik? Rebekah questioned stepping tentatively into his studio aware of how this situation might end.

"Do what sister?" Klaus challenged placing his glass beside his freshly painted canvas and turning to face his sister.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Nik," Rebekah said exasperated. "Why do you push everyone away who cares about you or you care about?"

Klaus clenched his fists at Rebekah's outburst and he saw Rebekah take a few steps back nearing the door she entered from.

"Family above all, sister," Klaus growled. "Didn't Elijah mention that too you already?"

"Don't bring Elijah into this," Rebekah spat advancing towards him now. "He wants the best for you, for all of us, he always has!"

"You think love is the best for you?" Klaus smirked. "Don't be a fool, sister."

Rebekah's face dropped at her brothers comment and Klaus knew he was treading on dangerous ground but he didn't seem to care right now.

"That's right, the girl that loved to easily," he continued walking around the sofa to stand in front of her. "The girl who fell in love with any boy that paid her some attention."

Klaus didn't have time to react before Rebekah had him pinned against the wall with the leg of his easel in his stomach.

"I'd rather be the girl who loved to easily that the man who never loved at all." Rebekah replied before jamming the wood further into his stomach before ripping it out completely.

Klaus hunched over as the wood ripped from his stomach, hands gripping the wound that was there only seconds ago.

Rebekah dropped the piece of wood next to his hunched over body as she left the room in a temper. Klaus groaned as he rolled over onto his back waiting as his wound healed fully. He stood up and surveyed the mess they had caused from their spat.

His easel which now stood lopsided on one leg still held his paining and now harm had come to the canvas. Blood was beginning to stain the furniture and the carpet from where Rebekah had attacked him. He let his finger brush the still fresh paint that lined the canvas and smiled at the memories they held before knocking back the rest of his drink.

"Indulging in your sorrows again Niklaus?" Elijah said standing in the doorway where Rebekah once stood once again wearing a freshly pressed suit with no signs of creases what so ever.

"What do you want brother?" Klaus mumbled refilling his drink once again.

"As our whole family is back in town, maybe it's time to hold another ball." Elijah replied fixing the cuffs of his suit jacket and brushing of the invisible dirt that was probably nonexistent.

"Is that such a good idea Elijah?" Klaus smirked. "Remember how our last family ball went?" Klaus turned to face his brother chuckling at the turn of the events at the previous family ball that was held in New Orleans.

"Your business with Marcel is no concern of mine," Elijah said. "Isn't it time you returned to take over your kingdom perhaps?"

"When the time is right brother, all shall be mine as it should be."

"Power isn't everything brother." Elijah sighed.

"On the contrary brother, power is everything." Klaus smirked leaning on the sofa the took up the majority of his studio.

"The invitations are ready to be sent out, the ball will be held 2 weeks today," Elijah commented changing the topic. "Maybe you could invite Miss Forbes as your date?"

Klaus growled at his comment challenging his brother to continue but warning him that the outcome would not be pleasant. Elijah chuckled at his brothers anger and continued anyway knowing that his threats were empty.

"After all brother, she was a part of our family." Elijah continued walking towards his younger brother. "Maybe this is your chance to be happy again."

"Happiness is over rated brother." Klaus said coldly. "Do not forget, love is a vampires greatest weakness."

"You are wrong brother," Elijah replied. "Love makes you strong. It makes you compassionate and aware of others. It makes you fight harder and stronger for those you love. It makes your powerful."

"You are deluded if you believe sincerely that Elijah," Klaus smirked. "Love brings you down brother, it makes you weak; it makes you a target. You're distracted and helpless when you're in love, it takes away the power you could have. Family above all Elijah, isn't that what we agreed?"

"I am beginning to believe you are a lost cause brother," Elijah sighed. "I'm afraid that you may be beyond saving."

Klaus laughed grimly at his brothers assumption. "Who said I needed saving?"

"2 weeks today brother," Elijah growled. "Have a suit ready."

"Always the worrier Elijah."

"Until later Niklaus." Elijah replied walking out of the room. Klaus smirked as his brother walked away from him. Did he really believe he needed saving? Love was a weakness and Klaus did not need weaknesses.

Klaus returned to his easel where the painting still stood now dried and no harm had come to it during his spat with Rebekah which he was pleased at. The painting would join the various other paintings of her that had plagued his mind over the century since her last saw her. Pouring yet again another drink, he set up a new easel with a large canvas and began painting again.


End file.
